Hitherto, the following interior permanent magnet motor is known. Specifically, the interior permanent magnet motor includes a rotator core, in which two permanent magnets are embedded in a V-like pattern for one pole. The rotator core includes a first fractional rotator core and a second fractional rotator core obtained by dividing the rotator core in an axial direction of the rotator core. A width of a magnetic-path formation portion in a circumferential direction of the rotator core is set so as to be different for the first fractional rotator core and the second fractional rotator core (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).